Small computer system interface (SCSI) standards define commands, protocols, optical and electrical interfaces that allow for various computing systems to communicate with each other and/or peripheral devices. A SCSI computing system may communicate with an intelligent enclosure managing various devices such as hard drives. Inside an intelligent enclosure, an enclosure processor may communicate with the managed devices via an enclosure service interface (ESI).
A control processor of a managed device may communicate over the ESI with the enclosure processor to perform various enclosure service operations. The control processor may perform these operations by executing firmware instructions that control a set of registers. However, in order to ensure that the operations are performed, the processor may need to be engaged in controlling and/or polling the values of the registers to the exclusion of other performance obligations.